


Sweet Chilly Valentine's

by Xarnluz



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, It could be MikaKoga if Mika was more violent let's be real, ambiguous - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 17:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13685913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xarnluz/pseuds/Xarnluz
Summary: Asking people out wasn't his forte, but man was Koga good at planning dates.





	Sweet Chilly Valentine's

His cheeks were dusted pink and breath uneven, like he just finished a yelling session with a classmate; the norm. His golden eyes refused to make contact, instead looking anywhere but directly.

"So? Ya wanna, or am I wasting my time?" He sounded annoyed, but maybe more at himself for not being able to keep up his non-caring appearance. Did he even realize that said appearance never existed?

He stared at the classroom door frame, trying to win a glaring contest with it and losing terribly. Was it his shuffling feet or twitchy hands that finally earned an answer? It was almost like his ears perked up when he heard one. He might say he was a wolf through and through, but if anything he was a domesticated one who still fed on attention. A lone-wolf who craved human contact.

"R-really? I mean of course that's your answer. Who the hell would refuse a ... date with the Great Me?" His face only grew hotter. It was cute. "Front gate. After class. Don't be late or I'm stranding ya."

He left with his back straight and shoulders set. It was obvious that as soon as he'd turn the corner, that bravado would deflate. If Koga was anything, it was obvious.  
  


  
Last bell rang and Koga hurriedly switched his indoor shoes for boots. Maybe he should have re-thought this. If they did this in their uniforms how was Koga supposed to show off how good his fashion sense was? He was an idol after all. He was an idol, he'd look good in anything, including his school uniform on a Valentine's Date. Uniform dates were something they could only enjoy now anyway. If Koga didn't muck this up, they could have another and he can flaunt his leathers another time. Bring Leon along too. Only the good one's allowed dogs.

He was leaning against the brick wall when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Ready for a fight, he whipped around then backed off just as quickly when he realized who it was.

"Heh, rushed out did ya? Afraid I was really gonna leave? I'm not that much of an asshole." A punch to the shoulder. "Hey! Now ya really gonna start something!"

Koga received another hit, but to a shin. He reached down to rub at it vigorously to take away the burn.

"Alright! I give!" Wolves knew when to back down. This wasn't a fight he could win. Well he could, but he shouldn't. "We can't go into a cafe lookin' all roughed up. They'd never let us in. Oh that's where I'm taking ya by the way."

The walk to the station was filled with talk of how Koga begrudgingly asked his senpai about nice shops.

"Ya like sweet things right? Hakaze ... senpai knows all the good places. The lecher." He wasn't much of a fan, but this wasn't supposed to be for him. Just getting a 'yeah sure!' for an answer was enough. Koga was weak when it came to these things. Even he could admit it (to himself). "Thought we'd eat 'n see a movie? Or whatever."

He thinks the smile he gets in return is a yes. The tug on his arm to get off 2 stops early said otherwise. The slightly rough hand that went from pulling at his uniform sleeve, to linking their fingers together was a nice consolation prize.

This station was the one him and Leon usually passed on their way to the dog park. It was too cold out to take him as frequently now but in the summer they ran around there almost every day. Men had to keep in shape. Was there a nice shop around here? He never bothered to really look around if he thought about it. He usually just stopped by a food stall and grabbed whatever meat they had before going back to playing with his dog friends.

Even though it was winter, there were still dogs and their owners walking about at the park. Playing fetch with snowballs, making snow sausages instead of angels. Dogs were great.

"Wait," a little slow on the upkeep. "Why are we here? Figured ya'd wanna get toasty drinking hot cocoa. No complainin' if you want to freeze your ass off out here."

He looked around to find a bench that wasn't completely covered in snow. If Leon was here they could just play with the other dogs and it wouldn't be as awkward. Koga didn't bring anything with him but his wallet. Were they just going to spend the entire time with their asses frozen to a park bench watching other people enjoy themselves? It took Koga so long to come up with Plan A; Plan B couldn't be made on the fly.

"Oh shit!" He nearly spilt hot chocolate? "Where..? Oh I guess there's still a couple stalls put up even in this weather huh? When Leon and I come, they're everywhere. The smell of all that grilled meat makes ya hungry quick."

He could choke down a cup of hot chocolate though. Sweet things never killed a man. At least his wasn't overflowing with whip cream and sprinkles. He took a sip. It was actually bitter? Not bad at all.

"I'll let this pass. It's .. actually pretty good." He continued to sip while the two of them walked over to an empty bench. It was close to a couple playing with their 3 dogs. They must have been from the same litter because they all had the same eyes and coloration. He was so engrossed with watching them jump around he forgot he had company.

"Ah my bad. What was that? Hungry? Yeah I guess." Koga couldn't deny he felt a gnaw in his gut. A stick of grilled beef was thrusted into his face, half the stick already empty. He must really have been out of it if he couldn't smell delicious meat. He devoured it in 3 bites and left to get more. Half a stick wasn't going to fill them.

He came back with a couple boxes of noodles as well as yakitori. They ate, dog-watched, and filled the cold air with questions and small talk. Koga lost track of time, but the sun was going down and the park was emptying. Winter days never lasted long. The leg bumping his started to tremble and that was the cue to leave. It _was_ a bit chilly.

"If you were so damn cold, ya should have said something." He unwrapped his grey checkered scarf and threw it. "Ah wait. Got some of that whipped shit on your cheek."

He used his thumb to clean it off. Didn't want it on his scarf. Using his other hand he dug around his pockets for a handkerchief. He should have just used that in the first place, what an idiot. Before he could pull it out though his finger was already being licked clean.

"Knock it off, that's gross. What are you a dog?" He could feel his face heat up. It was just the cold. The laugh he could hear getting farther away wasn't the cause of it either. It was the weather.

Koga did eventually get them to a cafe. It wasn't one Hakaze recommended but the cakes in the window looked good, if you liked sweets. They had a menu for basic drinks too, so it wasn't so bad. The smell was only slightly nauseating, and seeing a table full of half eaten treats and puffed out cheeks meant it was a good choice. Good job, Koga.

He, a gentleman, paid the bill (after a lot of mumbled bickering that ended with bruised legs but a well earned empty wallet) and together they walked back to the station.

"Gonna be no fighting on this one, I'm taking ya home. Like it or not." Koga said, sternly, already passing his usual stop. "Wolves can see better in the dark and all."

He ended up nodding off on the train and woke up with a mouth full of his own scarf. Blinking back the drowsiness, he caught their reflection in the window opposite their seats and stiffened. His head was sandwiched between a shoulder and another head caught by sleep. He wasn't going to say they looked cute or anything, but he was ... warm.

His hand was warm wrapped in another and smushed between touching thighs. His head was warm being nestled in a neck. His stomach was really warm. Like everything that he ingested today was going to come back up at any moment. Why was that? He'd been this close to people before. That shitty vampire was all about skinship and the twins were always hanging off him. This felt different though.

 _Of course it's different dumbass, it's a fucking date!_  

Koga didn't want to move. He wished the ride could be longer, but the lit up map above the doors told him they only had a couple more stops. Slowly he stretched and sat back in his seat properly. His neck was aching from his slouch, but it was a good price to pay to see a sleeping face so at peace. He hated to break it.

"It's your stop," he whispered and received a headbutt from the startle. "It's fine, it's fine. Quit messing my hair up. Oh, you're trying to un-mess it." The gel he used to style it had it bending all weird. So not cool.

They walked out of the station in silence, both still with sleep clinging to them. Koga's scarf was back around his own neck, after a fight of rock, paper, scissors (because the argument of 'I lent it to ya' vs 'I'm already home' wasn't enough). Koga stood awkwardly at the house gates. He scratched his neck trying to think of how to say good night. Good night? I'll see ya tomorrow? That was something you'd say after seeing each other off at school.

"I uh," He didn't get to think of anything because his mouth was suddenly occupied with other things. Like kissing. The scarf he 'won' back was on the verge of choking him out, but he was fine with that if it meant he could make the kiss last a little longer. With a spike of courage he dipped his tongue in. Only for a second, but it was a nice second. He pulled back for a moment then reconsidered and went for another quick peck. He blamed the dark for missing his target. Instead of hitting Target: Lips he smooched a cold cheek.

"You should get your ass inside. It's pretty chilly out. Folks probably worried about ya." Say thanks. How to say thanks without sounding corny. Fuck he was beaten to the punch. "It was a hassle being dragged around even though I totally had an entire day planned. Y'really messed that up for me. Hey! I'm already bruised from all your kicks. Idols gotta take care of their bodies! But anyway, it wasn't bad. Had a nice time so, uh, thanks."

He waved good night as the front door to the house opened and agreed to bring Leon next time. There was going to be a next time. Man, Koga was great at these dates.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Self indulgent. Happy Valentine's Day Koga.


End file.
